It Was Just Chocolate
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: Rukia works up the nerve to make chocolates for Ichigo but a certain stuffed toy eats them. Just a wee bit of fluff and a lot of rambling. ICHIRUKI. minor hints at IchiHime/Anti-IchiHime, KeigoMizuiro, TatsuHime, and KisuYoru hints. Two-shot. Second chapter is White Day
1. It Was Just Chocolate

**A/N – random fluff. I cosplayed Rukia today and I got a lot of chocolate and a Kon backpack from my friend so that inspired me...apparently? **

It Was Just Chocolate

It was just chocolate...she tried to tell herself as she saw the torn paper and the crumbs. That little furrball had been in Ichigo's body and had eaten them. Those chocolates. _Her _chocolates. She had stayed up all night with Orihime making them and then racing off to fight a hollow. If she got a hold of Kon she swore she'd rip his stuffing out...

-,-

Rukia glanced at the calender and then outside. There was no snow on the ground but it was still chilly out even though it was February. One her soul pager the date read 2/13/XX...she hadn't thought of the fourteenth as a big deal before. She always gave "appreciation" chocolates to all of her colleagues in squad 13, as well as Renji, and of course her brother. This year was different... There was someone she liked.

According to Orihime; if you liked someone you gave them special chocolates to show your affection. Rukia shook her head and assured herself that she didn't like the orange-haired boy in _that _way. No...she...uh...just wanted an excuse to get more presents on white day, right?

-,-

Ichigo groaned softly as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "The thirteenth, huh? What a drag..." he muttered.

"Don't say such things!" Keigo scolded him, popping out of no where. "The thirteenth is the day when boys and girls experience so much heart-throbbing high school romance! That is the joys of life~ to receive chocolates from a beautiful bodacious girl like Inoue or-"

"Asano-san...have you ever even received chocolates from a girl other than your sister?" Mizuiro accused pointedly from behind his book. Keigo looked defeated and slumped over on the younger's desk whining and complaining about how mean is small friend was and how even Chad had received chocolates.

Ichigo sighed again, staring over at Rukia. Was she going to give him chocolates? She was from a well-to-do family and it was the "ladylike" and "proper" thing to do right. Just then she looked up, a pair of violet eyes meeting brown. They both turned blushed and turned away. Gods this holiday was so...annoying.

-,-

"Hey, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime ran to Rukia's desk as soon as the bell rang. She leaned over and whispered, "C-can you help me make chocolates for Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia looked up from her bento box and stopped chewing her tamagoyaki for a moment. "Uhm...sure, Inoue-chan!" she replied hastily. Rukia felt a slight pang of...well she didn't know what. Perhaps...jealousy at the thought of Ichigo accepting Inoue's chocolates. She shook her head, bidding the thought to leave her mind. "I'll come over at seven, okay?" Rukia informed with a smile.

"You're the best, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime exclaimed, hugging Rukia's face into her chest, nearly suffocating the other.

_-at the Kurosaki home, 4:45 PM- _

"Ichigo's looking glum, huh, Karin?" Yuzu asked, looking over at her older twin sister.

"Well of course!," Isshin exclaimed, jumping into the living room and draping an arm around each daughter. "He's a young man~! I'm sure he is wondering if he will get chocolates from the girl he loves, of course!"

Ichigo grumbled a half-hearted complaint as he rubbed the back of his neck and stood. Karin looked at him, thinking of how busy he must be with his duties as a soul reaper and remembering that in past years, despite his demeanor, Ichigo was rather popular with girls from other schools.

Ichigo flopped down on his bed. "Rukia!" he scowled, knowing she was probably in his closet, lecturing Kon. She poked her head out, "Yes?"

"No matter who it is, if a girl tries to get you to bring me the chocolates she made," he furrowed his brow more, "please reject her nicely. I have someone I like already."

"Oh..." Rukia felt something squeeze at her heart but she smiled anyway, promising she would before closing the closet door. She leaned against the wall, clenching her chest.

"Onee-san?" Kon whispered in a worried tone.

Ichigo stared at the closet. The Rukia he knew would usually tease him about something like that but she seemed so...hurt. He stood for a second, debating whether or not to ask her what was wrong but sat back down, deciding to worry in silence.

_-Inoue's apartment, 7:03PM-_

"Milk...butter...sugar...cocoa...Anything else?" Orihime looked at Rukia, her large eyes questioning. Rukia smiled, sliding Inoue the ingredient list as she measured everything else out. She had a second list, a list of who she'd make chocolates for and whose she'd buy. There was only one name on her list of who to make for and it was Ichigo but there was no way she could tell Orihime.

She remembered from being at their house that Ichigo didn't mind sweet things but her really didn't care for them either so she, personally, had decided to make dark chocolate.

Hours had passed and the two girls had, at last, - after much trial and error – finished making their chocolates. Rukia smiled as she covered her friend up with a blanket and then picked up her bag. She yawned, turning out the door and walking home alone. She carefully stepped up onto Ichigo's window sill and slid it open, climbing inside quietly, careful not to make a noise. Just then, her soul pager beeped.

Ichigo turned over and groaned, "Where is it?"

"Southside of town," she muttered, yawning again. He stood, grabbed Kon from out of the closet and stole the pill from Kon's body.

"Stay here, Kon," he said before swallowing the pill. His soul was forced from his body and then he looked at Rukia, "You too," he commanded, mussing her hair causing her to blush angrily.

-,-

There, on Ichigo's desk was a small bag. Kon picked it up and couldn't help but admire the soft lavender tulle fabric that held the rabbit shaped confections. Rukia had left them out on accident, absent-mindedly leaving them there as she went to the restroom and then to go find a late night snack. The temptation was too great and he ate them all.

-,-

Ichigo came in to his room to find a very distraught and angry Rukia threatening Kon in a low voice. He had never seen her so mad. He stepped in between them and pulled Kon by the arm (of his own body) out of the way of Rukia's fist. "Stop!" his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth, turned down in a frown, twitched. "What is this all about!?"

Rukia was too mad to talk, she clenched the empty bag in her hand. A little note fluttered to the ground. It showed one of her strange drawings along with small, neat handwriting.

_To: Ichigo_

_Love: Rukia..._

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, eyeballing it suspiciously, "Did you...?" He looked at her carefully, searching her wide violet eyes for an answer.

"Yea..." she looked away and then grumbled about Kon eating them. Ichigo blushed softly before sitting on his bed, "Well...did you make any extras?"

"Yea...but I was going to give them to Onii-san..." she muttered quietly, rummaging through her bag for a small box that was a lot less fancy than what she had put Ichigo's candy in. He snatched them from her and popped one in his mouth. She blushed, staring at him with wide eyes. He grinned and swalloed the candy after letting it melt a bit.

"It's really good," he told her before shyly taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and softly planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled away, both of them turned bright red and stared at each other.

"See?" he asked softly, moving her raven hair from her face.

"Did you just-?" Kon started to ask before receiving two kicks to the face

"Shut up, Kon!" they both demanded in unison.


	2. RE: thank you

**A/N – you demanded it. Here it is! White day!**

Re: Thank you.

(It was Just Chocolates pt.2)

Ichigo closed his eyes, listening to the history teacher drone on and on until the bell rang. At last, lunch time. He pulled the bento Yuzu and Rukia had made out of his bag and stood, heading for the roof to eat in peace.

"Ichigo~" Keigo jumped on his back, grinning and wrapping his arms around him. Mizuiro made something akin to an annoyed sound, Chad remained silent and Orihime and Uryu watched from across the room.

"What?" Ichigo asked, shoving Keigo off his back with just a hint of force.

"So...White Day is coming up?"

"And?" Ichigo's eye twitched as he tried to remain patient with the brunette.

"Are you returning any gifts to anyone?" Keigo asked, ready to gossip about Ichigo Kurosaki having a girlfriend.

"No," he lied, looking stern. He looked over at Chad and Uryuu who received "thank you" chocolates from Inoue-san, wondering what they'd give a girl as a thank you. Then again, Inoue would be easy to impress. Rukia...was from a distinguished family and she was far from normal girls. Maybe he should ask the people who had known her the longest...

-,-

"No." Rukia heard Ichigo reply sternly from across the room and felt her heart sink. She didn't honestly expect anything, did she? This was Ichigo...but he...She ran her finger across her lips in thought, blushing as the memory of that kiss returned to her (as if she could forget).

"Kuchiki-chan?" Orihime sat in the desk infront of Rukia with her large bento box. "Is everything all right?"

"Yea!" Rukia smiled a large, and pained smile before she began shoveling food into her mouth.

-,-

As the final bell rang and everyone prepared to go, Rukia walked towards Ichigo's desk. Everyday, since they lived in the same house, they always walked home together. He turned to her, a look of worry and annoyance on his face. "Hey...uh...Rukia...I can't walk home with you, kay? Keigo and Mizuiro invited me to some..thing."

Rukia looked down, her hair fell in her face and then she looked back up at him and elbowed him in the side playfully. "Don't look so worried, I _can _handle myself against a hollow or anything else, you know?"

"Right." Ichigo nodded and turned his back towards her, walking out the door. The smaller his back was in her view, the more the pain in her chest grew.

-,-

Ichigo ducked under the curtain of the Urahara Shoten, holding the curtain away from his face with his elbow. He wore a deep frown and looked around, he really hated dealing with Kisuke and his cryptic speech sometimes.

"Ah~ Kurosaki-kun, welcome," Urahara exclaimed in a lazy and airy tone.

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo demanded in an impatient manner.

"Oh? The moocher?" Ururu asked from behind a shelf of candy.

"Yea, him. He went home, something about finding his taichou a present for tomorrow," Ginta informed Ichigo, walking into the store behind him with his arms behind his head.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow in confusion. Did he hear what he thought he just heard. He knew Byakuya was kind of girly at times, not that he'd ever tell the gotei captain that but...did he really give his fuku-taichou chocolates. It was almost laughable, really. The thought of Byakuya blushing and silent trying to do his best to give manly and stupid Renji a token of gratitude or more... It was enough that Ichigo nearly burst out laughing but instead he remembered what he had come for and turned towards Kisuke.

"Is there anyway I can talk to him and Byakuya...maybe Ukitake-taichu=ou?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Oh~" Kisuke unfolded his fan and laughed, "So this is about Miss Kuchiki, ne~? Giving her a present for on White Day for her hard work?" Kisuke teased in a sly manner, earning him Ichigo's foot to the face.

Ichigo blushed bright red, "How did you...know about that, damn Hat N' Clogs?"

"Simple. She came in here for a bunch of store made chocolates as well as the ingredients to make homemade ones...I figured they were for her squad and someone special. And who else would give you chocolates, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Just let me talk to them please."

"Ururu, go fetch the phone that connects to the Soul Society, kay?"

"Yessir!" Ururu ran towards the back, obeying Kisuke.

_-Sunday, March 14th-_

Ichigo looked out the door, boxes upon boxes of gifts sat outside, all marked for Rukia. He picked them up and took them inside, assuming they were from her colleagues. The large box with the plain wrapping paper, nice and neat, no bow but just a tag was obviously from Byakuya. There was a smaller box with rabbits on the paper and a bow that he assumed was from Ukitake-taichou and judging by the state of another one, wrapped with little skill in cheap looking paper was presumably from Renji. He stared long at that one, a twinge of jealousy poking at him, as if telling him to throw it out but he didn't.

"Rukia!" he growled loudly, trying not to sound too mean but he was still tired. Not to mention he had to carry in all of those things. She ran down the stairs and stared at all the packages on the table.

"What is all this? Someone's birthday?" she asked, taking a seat in front of the mountains of wrapping.

"They're for you from your squad. I think," Ichigo informed her, placing his hands on the table and very sneakily hiding a small box under everything, in the back.

Dresses, shoes, chocolates, and chappy/bunny related things cluttered the area surrounding Rukia as she reached for the last item. Ichigo made a strange noise and looked feverish as she did so. He looked at the paper and panicked, realizing he wasn't very good at wrapping either. The box was wrapped in what appeared to be plain drawing paper and the state of the wrapping made it hard to identify the box as just that.

He shifted from one foot to the other as she picked at the tape. He both cursed and thanked himself for using too much. He winced when she at last pulled the paper away revealing a small white velvet box. He carefully scooted away the paper on the floor and stood beside her. As she opened the box and gasped at the small, white gold ring inside he hunched over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"That's...a promise ring," he tried to explain without getting too flustered. "No matter what, I promise to be by your side and fight hollows and...uhm...think of you. Even when you're in the soul society...And I will always protect you...and...and..."

"Ichigo?" Rukia was bright red to her ears as she slid it on her left ring finger and turned towards him, violet eyes wide.

"Y-yes?" Ichigo stammered leaning down, his lips very close to hers.

"Goooood morning, Ichigo~" Isshin cried, kicking his son in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my, what a mess," Yuzu said with a concerned look on her face.

Rukia sighed with defeat, slumping over. "I'll clean it up," she assured Yuzu and smiled, brushing her fingertips over the ring on her finger.

**A/N – I will not write more. XD I have no idea what else I'd write. I will tell you that there is another IchiRuki story in my head, though. Also it wasn't mentioned very well in this but Keigo received chocolates from Mizuiro, Kisuke from Yoruichi, Orihime from Tatsuki. **


End file.
